


On The Road

by Amalas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Freedom, Hip hop au, Love, M/M, Road Trip, Short, Tour, Travel, iwaoi - Freeform, iwaoi hip hop au, on the road, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 10:03:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amalas/pseuds/Amalas
Summary: Oikawa and Iwaizumi on their first music tourHip Hop Au





	On The Road

The radio is blasting our music and the wind plays with our hair, playing wondrous tunes on filmy strings. For everything and everywhere is music, guided by the rhythm of the motor.

Through open windows sunlight flows into our little van and tickles our still sensitive winter skin, leaving soft freckles on your nose. Turning brown hair into fluid gold.

In the back rattles our dinnerware; plates and cups clapping in approval to our little voyage concert and our luggage rocks within the tact.  
And we, liberated from our sorrows and troubles which we left at the last rest stop, find a sound so free and light like our souls.

Living our dreams and dreaming our life.  
We can do Everything.  
Getting lost in desert storms and finding each other in eternal ice. Jumping from the highest mountains into the clearest teal of the sea.

With you I can be free.  
With you I can be myself.  
Right here.  
Just the two of us.  
On the road, just with you,  
Tooru.


End file.
